Diet Coke
by Geisha Sakura
Summary: Fic Klaine. Kurt va de picnic en Central Park y conoce a un apuesto jardinero.


Historia basada en el nuevo comercial de Diet Coke

No tuve beta para este fic. Todos los errores son míos. Se aceptan críticas constructivas.

Si tienen Tumblr, me pueden encontrar como geishasakura Me encantaría conocer Klainers latinas. :)

* * *

Kurt amaba el clima frío, era perfecto para usar capas y capas de ropa: camisas de manga larga, chalecos, bufandas, suéteres, abrigos. Además de que su pálida piel y el sol no se llevaban nada bien. Siempre terminaba rojo como langosta. Aun así, no podía negar que tener un picnic en Central Park en un cálido día de primavera era muy agradable. El sol no estaba muy fuerte y soplaba una suave brisa.

Rachel había insistido en que aprovecharan las vacaciones y salieran a disfrutar el aire fresco y las nuevas flores. Santana había accedido a condición de que llevaran algo que no fuera la horrible comida vegana de Rachel, y que hubiera alcohol, mucho alcohol. Así fue como terminaron en una pequeña colina, sentados sobre una manta, compartiendo una canasta de picnic con bagels y sándwiches del deli de la esquina y una la cacerola de tofú que Rachel insistió en que probaran, pero que Kurt y Santana terminaron tirando más o menos discretamente.

Kurt mordió su bagel de queso crema con salmón y miró el panorama. Había familias que también habían salido a aprovechar el sol: niños volando cometas, perros persiguiendo pelotas; también había parejas muy acarameladas, dándose besitos, o besotes, según su pudor se los permitía. Kurt suspiró. Él también deseaba algo así. Desde que llegó a Nueva York había tenido algunas citas con chicos lindos, pero no había sentido química con ninguno de ellos. Eran agradables para platicar un rato, pero Kurt quería más que eso, quería una conexión profunda, un romance épico que hiciera que le palpitara el corazón y sintiera mariposas en el estómago cada vez que veía los ojos de su amado. Un ruido de maquinaria lo sacó de su ensoñación. Abajo en el prado, no muy lejos de él, un apuesto hombre joven comenzó a podar el pasto. Tenía un encantador cabello negro rizado y una bella piel bronceada. No era muy alto, pero su figura se veía fuerte y se podía apreciar la forma en que sus músculos se movían al empujar la podadora. De repente Kurt se sintió muy interesado en la logística del mantenimiento de los jardines públicos de Nueva York. Es más, necesitaba instruirse detenidamente el tema, y qué mejor que teniendo un objeto de estudio justo frente a él.

Los siguientes minutos Kurt ignoró por completo a Santana y a Rachel y no le quitó la vista de encima al joven jardinero, permitiendo que su mente se diera vuelo con toda clase de fantasías. A veces le daba la impresión de que el joven también había notado su presencia y lo veía de reojo cuando pasaba enfrente de donde estaba sentado, pero no, seguramente era su imaginación.

De repente el hombre se detuvo para secarse el sudor con un pañuelo que traía en el bolsillo. Se veía muy acalorado y se alzó un poco la camiseta para abanicarse. Kurt pudo atisbar la piel bronceada de su vientre. Tragó saliva y sintió la boca seca. Buscó en la canasta de picnic una Diet Coke que había empacado, pero no la encontró. Con una extraña sonrisa Santana le entregó la bebida, que quien sabe por qué estaba cerca de ella. Kurt le agradeció y regresó su atención al prado donde el hombre seguía de pie, y ahora sí, no era su imaginación, lo miraba directamente con curiosidad. De la sorpresa, la húmeda lata se le resbaló de la mano, se fue rodando colina abajo y se detuvo justo a los pies del hombre, quien la recogió y la alzó en dirección a Kurt, en muda pregunta de si quería que se la devolviera. Kurt se sentía tan avergonzado de se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo había estado observando atentamente, como si fuera un acosador, que negó con la cabeza y le hizo señas para indicarle que estaba bien si se la bebía. El jardinero sonrió encantadoramente y Kurt sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Pero claro, con la suerte que Kurt tenía para el romance, nada le podía salir bien. Cuando el joven abrió la lata, el refresco le saltó encima, impulsado por la fuerza del gas que contenía, dejándolo completamente empapado. Santana se rio estrepitosamente.

—¡Santana! —la regañó Kurt, furioso.

—En realidad era para ti. Tenías las mejillas tan rojas que pensé que te vendría bien refrescarte un poco.

—¡Me las vas a pagar! —la amenazó Kurt y se puso de pie de un salto. Lo menos que podía hacer era disculparse.

Kurt bajó rápidamente la colina, haciendo caso omiso de las risitas de Rachel y Santana, y llegó hasta donde estaba el jardinero, quien examinaba el estado de su ropa.

—Oh, lo siento mucho, mi no amiga y próximo cadáver me quiso jugar una broma y agitó la lata antes de dármela, no me di cuenta y yo…

—Hey, está bien, no te preocupes, es sólo una vieja camiseta —dijo el joven con una cálida sonrisa.

Kurt sintió que se ponía rojo hasta las orejas al contemplar sus hermosos ojos ámbar enmarcados por unas largas y tupidas pestañas.

—Pero estás todo mojado, al menos déjame hacer algo —dijo Kurt y buscó frenéticamente un pañuelo que estaba seguro traía en alguno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, cuando lo encontró estiró el brazo para intentar secar aunque fuera un poco al pobre jardinero, pero reaccionó demasiado lento y se encontró rozando con el pañuelo el pecho desnudo del hombre, quien se había quitado la camiseta para exprimirla.

—Um… —musitó Kurt, totalmente sin saber qué decir, esperando que el jardinero se alejara asqueado o le gritara porque lo estaba tocando de esa manera.

Para grata sorpresa de Kurt, el joven se sonrojó y le tomó la mano.

—No arruines tu pañuelo de McQueen, de verdad estoy bien —dijo sonriendo.

—Pero al menos déjame hacer algo por ti. Mi departamento está cerca, podrías venir conmigo y lavaría tu camiseta y te prestaría una nueva mientras se seca —balbuceó Kurt, quien al parecer ese día no tenía ningún filtro y hacía y decía toda clase de cosas inapropiadas. Acaba de invitar como si nada a un guapo extraño a su departamento.

—Oh… Eso suena bien —respondió el joven, sonrojándose de nuevo—. Es decir, no quisiera regresar a casa todo pegajoso, podría atraer a toda clase de insectos en el camino.

—No, claro que no, podrían atacarte las abejas —dijo Kurt sonriendo.

—Sí, las abejas. Escuché que esta temporada hay muchas.

—Exacto, me sentiría muy mal de saber que fui la causa de tu muerte por picadura de abejas —contestó Kurt con tono grave.

Ambos se miraron y se echaron a reír.

—Me llamo Blaine —dijo el joven y extendió la mano.

—Kurt —le contestó y se la estrechó.

—Entonces… ¿nos vamos ya? Mi turno estaba por terminar de todas maneras.

—Sí, claro —dijo Kurt, feliz.

—Bien, primero tengo que guardar el equipo. ¿Me acompañas? —dijo Blaine y se puso la camiseta mojada.

—Sí, voy contigo —contestó Kurt.

Blaine sonrió y comenzó a empujar la podadora. Kurt volteó a ver con gesto burlón hacia donde lo miraban boquiabiertas Santana y Rachel. Más tarde les mandaría un mensaje de texto para prohibirles que regresaran al departamento al menos por un par de horas. Era lo menos que podían hacer para compensarlo.

Kurt caminó con paso alegre detrás de Blaine, sintiéndose esperanzado. Por más cliché que pareciera, la primavera traía con ella un nuevo comienzo para Kurt.


End file.
